¿Qué hace Harry Potter en la cama de Tom Riddle?
by Nytro-Ace
Summary: Cuando Lord Voldemort se cansa de menearse el Ya-Saben-Qué por desear a Harry Potter, decide ponerse en acción. Y las cosas terminan bien. [Crack!Fic] [Lemon feo]


¿Qué hacía un Harry Potter en la cama de un Tom Riddle?

Para esa pregunta, tenemos varias respuestas, pero nos enfocaremos en una sola porque si no esto sería muy largo.

El Señor Oscuro le tenía ganas al pobrecito Harry, que de pobrecito no tiene nada porque todos hemos visto que le anda sacudiendo ese _bonito_ , _redondo_ y, Dios nos salve a todos, _precioso_ culito que tiene en la parte baja de su espalda.

Y, como todos sabemos, el Señor Oscuro no es precisamente una persona muy paciente -¿es una persona, para empezar?-, y después de algunas semanas de estar sacudiéndose el... ejem... _Ya-saben-qué_ , decidió que los Lores Oscuros como él no podían rebajarse a hacer eso porque, joder, es muy patético.

Entonces nuestro malvado Señor de las Tinieblas, reencarnación del Mal, venido del infierno para causar terror y matar gatitos, se miró al espejo y casi se muere del susto.

 _(Es que, a ver, con esa pinta que se carga quién no se cagaría en los pantalones.)_

Luego de caer en depresión por haber perdido su hermosa apariencia de adolescente -esa que cuando lo recordamos sentimos humedecer nuestros calzones. Admítanlo-, le exigió a su fiel mortífago espía que hiciera algo para arreglar su... ¿cara? ¿Cosa amorfa parecida a una serpiente?

Bueno, dejémoslo en cara.

Y luego de mucho trabajo, Lord Voldemort pasó de ser _esa-cosa-desnarizada_ a un _Madre-mía-mira-a-ese-macho_.

Sí, así de perfecto fue el trabajo de Snape.

Se convirtió en un mago adulto, de figura delgada, elegante y espigada. Hombros anchos y varonil rostro, ojos _que-te-derriten-el-corazón-nena_ y PELO. SÍ, ESTÁS LEYENDO BIEN, TIENE PELO.

Y ya que estamos, también tiene nariz.

 _(Ahora pueden entrar en depresión ustedes porque no tienen a un Tom Riddle en su cama.)_

Ahora le daba gusto mirarse al espejo, y si antes Bellatrix estaba loca por él, ahora se le ponía en cuatro y le pedía a gritos que usara su _Ya-saben-qué._ Obviamente él no hacía caso porque ese no era el trasero que deseaba y por eso la mandaba a volar.

Luego, procedió a la parte dos de su plan. Aquí tienen el proceso a seguir:

– _Volver a ser ese guapo semental que fui_. Completo.

- _Lanzarle crucios a Lucius por ese estúpido, maldito y sedoso pelo que trae._ Aún en proceso.

– _Decirle a Nagini que deje de espiarme en la ducha, y de paso también a Bellatrix._ El dos está completo, el uno en proceso.

– _Hacer que el jodidamente guapo Harry "fóllame que estoy bien violable" Potter esté en mi cama._ En proceso.

Así que nuestro Lord organizó una redada que era más bien una trampa, y como Harry no es precisamente el lápiz más afilado de la caja, cayó redondito. Procedió entonces nuestro Tom a encerrarlo dos semanas en los calabozos, eso sí, sin que lo maltrataran ni nada. Sólo era para mantener su fachada de hombre malvado patea-gatitos.

Cuando bajó, lo primero que vio fue los ojos verdes _que-te-humedecen-los-calzones-bebé_ de Harry. Pero esos ojos no se veían excitados precisamente. De hecho, se veía como si le estuviera diciendo: **Si tuviera mi varita, hijo de tu reputísima madre, te juro que te destrozo el culo. Y no hablo de** _esa_ **varita.**

O tal vez se lo estaba imaginando.

–¡Déjame salir de... oh... –balbuceó Harry cuando nuestro guapísimo y malvado, no olviden eso, Lord se bajó la capucha, dejando ver ese rostro que desea cualquier hombre–. ¿Qué te pasó en la cara? ¿Cuándo te salió nariz?

–Para empezar, este rostro es fruto del trabajo del hombre que tanto te empeñas en odiar. ¿No ves que Severus sufre mucho con tu rechazo porque eres el hijo de su amada Lily? –dijo Tom, recordando como el pobre, pobre Snape lloraba a mares al recordar cómo el hijo de su Lily lo detestaba.

–Oye, no te pases de listo. Ése me odia desde que entré a Hogwarts, y además no es mi culpa que siga enamorado de mi mamá. Realmente debe superarla... o comprarse un consolador. No sé.

Tom intentó, realmente intentó, no imaginarse a Snape con un consolador.

Ahora quería vomitar.

–¡Maldito seas Potter! ¡¿Cómo quieres que no te odie si haces que esas imágenes vengan a mi cabeza?! –rugió furioso. Potter lo miró con cara de circunstancias, y bufó.

–¿Y para qué me secuestras en primer lugar? La Orden debe andar como pollos sin cabeza tratando de encontrarme, y realmente no quieres lidiar con una Molly Weasley enfurecida.

–¿Y qué podría hacerme ella a mí, un versado en las más siniestras Artes Oscuras? –se mofó. Harry le dio una mirada tenebrosa.

–¿Sabías que en Hogwarts la llamaban la-retuerce-hijitos? Obviamente no. Es la mejor en lanzar una maldición que hace que tu pene se doble y se haga un nudo que sólo ella puede deshacer. Y es muy doloroso –dijo, y Tom se lo pensó. No quería que su General sufriera.

–Te dejo libre con una condición –aseveró. Harry le miró interesado.

–¿Cuál? –por el rostro de Tom se fue formando lentamente una sonrisa que hizo que Conde Potter se endureciera.

–Pasa una noche conmigo. Si lo haces, te suelto y trato de dominar el Mundo Mágico por las buenas. Si no, mataré a todo el que se me atraviese, empezando por ti.

Harry suspiró pesadamente.

–¿Tengo alguna otra opción?

–No es que te esté limitando, preciosura, pero si quieres ganar el juego te tienes que apurar porque voy ganando 3-0.

-¿Y en qué tiempo vamos?

–Estamos en el alargue y te queda... un minuto –Harry le dio una mirada indignada.

–Que cabrón eres. En serio.

–Suelen decírmelo todo el tiempo –se encogió de hombros.

–¿Y cómo sabes del fútbol? –Tom le dirigió una mirada mientras comenzaba a deshacer las cadenas que tenían preso a Potter.

–Gajes del oficio –fue lo último que dijo.

(Finge que es una rayita. No esa rayita. El presupuesto no alcanza para un Justin Bieber o un Harry Styles y que viva al lado de tu casa.)

Y entonces Harry se subió a la cama de Tom, y se abrió de piernas. Así de puto es nuestro Salvador.

(Y AQUÍ NOS DEJAMOS DE BROMAS PORQUE EMPIEZA EL PORNO.)

Tom fue directo a la boca de Harry, y el de pelo negro lo recibió gustoso. El aroma de Tom estaba nublando todos sus sentidos; fuerza, masculinidad y, dios mío, pura testosterona componían la esencia que estaba sofocando su nariz y que Merlín vaya a tomar por culo, porque él quería más.

Las manos de Harry recobraron vida y se aferraron a la nuca de Tom. Sus piernas -ágiles, delgadas, perfectas- rodearon la cintura del mayor, produciendo un caliente roce con las entrepiernas de ambos. La lengua de Tom estaba haciendo maravillas en su boca, jugando y retorciéndose, invadiendo cada resquicio que podía encontrar. Sus labios dejaron los de Harry, y se dirigieron, coquetos y seductores, a la mandíbula suave del menor.

Fue bajando lentamente, sus labios dejando húmedos besos en el cuello delgado de Harry. Usando al fin sus manos, Tom sacó presuroso la camiseta del menor, dejando al aire el lampiño pecho. Su boca atacó de inmediato uno de los pezones de Harry, y lo tomó como si fuera un juguete.

Harry estaba ardiendo. Soltó sus piernas y dirigió su mano a sus pantalones, tratando de sacárselos sin mucho éxito. Tom rió -una risa grave, profunda, tan excitante que mandó una corrientazo a la polla de Harry- y con sus manos le ayudó en su labor, sin apartar su boca del pecho del chico bajo él.

Cuando Harry se deshizo de sus pantalones, notó con enojo que el mayor ni siquiera se había sacado la túnica.

–Demasiada ropa. Sacátela –exigió, pero fue rápidamente distraído cuando la mano de Tom se posó en su erección, masajeando con sus ágiles dedos. Aun así no desistió–. Oh... v-vamos...

–No estás en posición de exigir –murmuró Tom, bajando su cabeza hasta llegar a sus calzoncillos. La nariz respingada del mayor se hundió en el bulto de Harry, y su lengua salió coqueta, presionando contra sus bolas.

Harry gimió y sus manos tomaron con fiereza el cabello de Tom. El mago oscuro sacó los calzoncillos con sus dientes -blancos, blancos y perfectos dientes-, liberando al fin la polla de Harry, que se alzó buscando un poco de consolación.

–Por la puta. Si me la vas a chupar, hazlo y... ¡Ah!

Tom sonrió a duras penas. Harry vio con ojos nublados cómo el de ojos rojos -¿habías olvidado este detalle?- movía su boca, tragando toda su polla hasta la pelvis, y volvía a subir con un húmedo ¡Plop!

–¿Decías? –dijo Tom con una sonrisilla.

–Vamos, que me muero –apuró Harry desesperado. La boca de Tom continuó con su trabajo, chupando y lamiendo con gula, masajeando las bolas con sus manos, haciendo que Harry perdiese lentamente la cordura y dios mío de la vida y del amor estaba a punto de correrse...

Tom no dejó que Harry se corriera. Presionó la base del pene, y sacó su -maldita, estúpidamente maravillosa- boca. Aún presionando, dirigió su lengua a la entrada de Harry, y éste, displicente, alzó la cadera y separó las piernas.

Hundió su lengua hasta donde pudo, giró y volvió a salir. Besó, lamió y mordió, dejando cada vez más húmedo. Harry, en medio de lloriqueos, alzaba la cadera en busca de algo más. Tom rápidamente se sacó la túnica y los pantalones, y volvió a su trabajo.

–Voy a follarte tan duro, Harry, que no querrás ni levantarte de la cama –murmuró Tom, hundiendo lentamente un dedo en aquella entrada, escuchando con placer el gemido insatisfecho de Harry–. Voy a hundirme tanto, que sentirás que estás completo y voy a joderte tanto que no vas a sentir tu culo por dos semanas.

–H-hasta que... ¡ah! actúes... n-no te cre-creeré... –balbuceó Harry, mientras Tom introducía el segundo y luego tercero dedo.

–Será mejor que lo hagas. No sabes cuánto me excita verte así, tan húmedo y dispuesto, tan ofrecido. Voy a correrme en ti, voy a llenarte con mi esencia para que todos sepan que me perteneces, Potter. Eres mío y solamente mío –dijo antes de meter su dura polla al fin.

Harry soltó un estruendoso gemido y se corrió, gruesos disparos de semen cayeron en el pecho de Tom, pero no le importó. Tomó las piernas de Harry y las colocó en sus hombros, en una posición más accesible. Esperó a que Harry se acostumbrara, y finalmente se movió.

Oh, el calor. Oh. Oh. Estaba en la gloria. Las paredes internas de Harry estaban apretándolo tanto, tanto, y sentía que su orgasmo llegaría en cualquier momento. Harry estaba gimiendo y jadeando maravillosamente, dignidad perdida hace mucho tiempo, y abriéndose aun más para él.

Giró el cuerpo del más pequeño, dejándolo boca abajo, y lo obligó a colocarse de rodillas. Esa posición hacía que Harry tuviera su cara presionada contra la almohada, y su culo estuviera recibiendo esas duras embestidas como si fuera lo único que pudiera sentir.

–Tom... Tom, sí, Tom, v-voy a... ¡voy a correrme! –chilló Harry, su mente obnubilada por el placer. Tom bajó su cabeza, hablando justo en el oído del menor.

–Hazlo... vamos, hazlo... –a propósito, embistió aún más fuerte, y con un grito, Harry salpicó de blanco las sábanas. Al ser apretado tan fuerte, Tom dio un par de erráticas penetraciones antes de culminar también, dentro de Harry.

Se dejó caer agotado en la espalda del menor. Sonriendo, se dio la vuelta y quedó boca arriba en la cama. Miró a Harry de reojo.

–Te detesto –murmuró Harry, con los ojos cerrados, su rostro tan relajado que parecía dormido. Tom alzó una ceja.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó, reposando su cabeza entre sus brazos. Harry abrió lentamente un ojo, dejando ver ese verdísimo iris.

–Te detesto porque se supone que tengo que matarte y no puedo matar a alguien que folla así de bien –respondió arrastrando las palabras, signo evidente de que estaba a punto de dormirse. Tom soltó una carcajada.

–¿Estás seguro entonces de que quieres matarme? –murmuró con la voz ronca, arrastrando a Harry para que se abrazara a él.

–En este momento... Sólo quiero dormir. Y si mañana me follas así o mejor, podría quedarme contigo para siempre.

Tom parpadeó. Parpadeó de nuevo, y una sonrisa -egocéntrica, vanidosa, mala y cruel- se extendió en su rostro.

–Ve preparando tus maletas, porque de aquí no sales en mucho, mucho tiempo –ronroneó.

¿Qué hacía un Harry Potter en la cama de un Tom Riddle?

Pues follar, ¿qué más va a ser?

 _Nunca pensé que mi primer Tomarry fuera así. Lul. Espero que les haya gustado! Si se rieron aunque sea una sola vez, déjenme un review. No sé si el lemon me haya quedado bien, porque es la primera vez que hago uno y realmente estoy nerviosa de que haya quedado como el asco. Perdón si es horrible._ _Un comentario me alimenta. Soy la Patata Come Comentarios :v_


End file.
